crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda
The Andromeda Galaxy is located in the Andromeda Constellation. It is the galaxy closest to Earth, and the Milky Way. It's been briefly mentioned in Generation one by Marq, and made it's debut in Generation 2. History Since its discovery in 964 A.D, Andromeda had only been observed until 2555, in where the UCR activated a two way artifact known as the Passageway on Wellow. Humanity had sent numerous probes to the galaxy prior to the UCR but interest in manned entry was either cost prohibitive or dropped due to the conditions during the Human Covenant War. As of 2577, around a dozen different species, each with different levels of technological advancements have been discovered in Andromeda. One of these planets is Ursa, the HQ planet of the Andromeda Branch of the UCR Armed Forces. The CGE maintains several forward operating bases in their bid to conquer the region. Both NUNS and the CGE have unwritten boundaries of the galaxy where each others military is allowed. Species *Asari: The Asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, and diplomacy. A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. *Batarian: A race of four-eyed bipeds native to the world of Khar'shan, the batarians are a disreputable species that chose to isolate itself from the rest of the Andromeda Galaxy. *Cornarians: A race of humanoids that highly resemble humans. The Cornerians were once a democratic and peaceful nation that enjoyed free trade and met other races and factions. They ran a multi-cultural society and were once a major military power in their area of Andromeda. The beauty of the capital now lies in ruins under occupation and her people slaughtered as part of the Exon war machine. *Calh: (Wip) *Necris: (Wip) *Salarians (Wip) *Saiyans- A warrior society that is a trading hub of the Plant System. Natives of Paradisus, the Saiyan race holds a tournament that spans their entire solar system. The Saiyan society is centered around a King and Queen royality system. They are respected as a race that cultivates fine warriors, shrewd traders, and a very diverse society. Theyre a humanoid race that is almost identical to Humans aside from a more defined muscle mass, a mass reserve of stamina and strength, and a distinctive monkey like tail. They prefer to stay confined in their own system but due to recent events, have been communicating with UCR diplomats about trading opportunities. *Volm: (Wip) Gallery Asari.png|an Asari Batarian.png|a pair of Batarians Alien1.jpg|From left to right, a male and female Calh. Salarians.jpg|Four Salarains Volm.PNG|a small group of Volm Necris.jpg|The Necris, led by Akasha Andromeda V2.jpg|a map of the Andromeda Galaxy, showing outlining Territories and factions. Scout troops.jpg|Group of Cornerian soldiers Saiyan new generation teenager.png|A male Saiyan child Category:Location